


Resolving Tension

by Momus



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omega!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after my Omega!Verse piece "What Teammates are For", a few people asked for continuations of the other couples and I figured I might as well include them here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resolving Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my Omega!Verse piece "What Teammates are For", a few people asked for continuations of the other couples and I figured I might as well include them here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi left the club room behind in an eerie silence.  Tanaka tried making conversation to break the awkward tension, but neither Asahi or Noya were buying into it.

“ _Well I’ll, uh, see you guys later then.”_

The pair watched him run faster than they’ve ever seen him go before, and now they were left alone.  They walked on for a while, the electricity between them buzzing as they both thought back on what just happened – they had sex.  With  _each other._ Nevermind the fact they had basically participiated in an orgy with their teammates, that was actually least surprising to them; there had always been something between the two of them, with little touches here and there, the odd “I could never do this without you” type of comment, and now they were each other’s first.  First kiss, first blowjob, first–well, just first.  

“ _So, um…”_

 _“…”_ Asahi was quiet, still trying to process the events that just happened.

“ _Y-you know, my parents are still gone on their trip.  Did you want to…come over?”_

Asahi tensed, swallowed, and…nodded.  

They had stopped at the convenience store before their bus ride to pick up the encessary supplies and Asahi thought he would die when Noya pulled out the box of condoms, and that’s how they ended up in their current position – Asahi hovering over Noya, with Noya’s legs wrapped around his waist like he had seen Hinata do, both staring at each other as Asahi asked, “ _Ready?”_ and Noya nodded.  

This time wasn’t nearly as passionate as their first, in fact it was kind of uncomfortable.  It didn’t feel good, not even physically.

“ _Asahi, stop.”_

_“Huh?  W-what’s wrong?”  
_

_“I don’t know, just stop.  This doesn’t feel right.”  
_

He pulls away, discards the condom and covers himself with his nearby blanket while Noya remained exposed – he wasn’t nearly as comfortable with nudity as Noya was.

“ _You feel it too, right?  It’s weird.  It’s not like…before.”_

_“Y-yeah…”  
_

_“…”_

_“Asahi…why did you have sex with me?  Hinata makes sense, but you had no reason to be there.”  
_

Noya stared him down with an intense gaze, the same one he sometimes wore during games when things were getting rough and Asahi felt all the colour drain from his face.  He didn’t want his confession to happen like this, naked on his bed with the sweat of their sex dripping down his back, but if this was how it was going to happen, then so be it.

“ _To be completely honest, I…I like you, Noya.”_ he heard Noya gasp and his heart sank, expecting the worst, but he kept going, “ _I’ve liked you for so long.  You’re so confident and so cool, you don’t let anything or anyone get you down.  You’re the complete opposite of me and I admire you so much for you courage.  I just…I guess I saw the opportunity and I took it…I’m sorry.”_

He waited, and waited, giving Noya all the time he needed to react, but the answer he got wasn’t what he was expecting.

“ _Why are you sorry?  I’ve liked you too!”_

_“What?!”  
_

Noya scooted over, sitting cross-legged in front of Asahi, “ _I know I’m an Alpha, and you’re a Beta, so I don’t know if we’re meant to be mates or not, but honestly I don’t care.  You’re my best friend, I’ve always liked you and today when we fucked, that wasn’t just because you were there and I was horny.  I wanted to do it with_ you,  _not with Hinata or Tanaka, just you.  I like you, and you like me and even if we aren’t mates or whatever, I want to be with you.”_

_“But, what if you do find your mate?”  
_

_“Whatever, we’ll take care of that when it comes along.  That’s Future Me’s problem, not Current Me.  Right now, all Current Me wants is to be with you, so…what do you say?  Do you wanna…be my boyfriend?”  
_

Asahi exhaled shakily and attempted to steady the rushing pulse coursing through him and the pure elation that seemed to have his heart soaring.  He pulled Noya close, not caring that his dick was pressing against his stomach, and squeezed him so tight he worried for a moment he was hurting him.

“ _There’s nothing else I want more.”_

Noya laughed and hugged Asahi back , wrapping his legs around his torso.  In one swift move, Noya kicked off the bed behind Asahi and pulled him down so he was back to hovering over him.

“ _Let’s try this again, ‘kay?”_

Asahi nodded excitedly, leaning down to kiss Noya and bringing his hands up to brush through his hair.  This time, there was no tension to keep them from enjoying each other; every little sound they made, every touch, had each of them reacting even better than before.  Asahi was up and ready and Noya was already rolling the condom over him and slicking himself up, eager to pick up where they left off.

As he entered, he kept his head dipped low so he could hear Noya’s moan full on.  He loved the way his voice sounded and how his thighs tightened around his waist, pulling him in further and encouraging his thrusts.  He started slow, wanting to give Noya time to adjust to him, and as soon as he was ready he was already chanting, “ _Faster, harder.  Give me more, Asahi, fuck I need more!”_ and Asahi was more than happy to give it to him.

With Noya’s house virtually empty, they were free to yell and cry out as much as they wanted and as Asahi found out, Noya was quite talkative during sex.  Always directing him how to move, when to change position, begging him to say his name in his “deep, gruffy” voice he apparently uses when he’s really focused.  He didn’t quite know what he meant, but if it made Noya happy then who was he to protest?

After their romp, they snuggled close together, with Asahi resting his head on Noya’s chest so he could listen to his heartbeat, and Noya humming a song he had gotten stuck in his head midway through.  They didn’t think about their future, about Noya possibly finding a mate, about what school was going to be like now or what people would think.  They just focused on  the now, on each other, and giving each other the love they had been craving since they first met


End file.
